


¿Qué tan malo es dejarse amar por un asesino?

by DazzlingQueen



Series: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tú! [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Capitan Hydra - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Omega Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers toma lo que quiere, Tony quiere amor, TonyAvAc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingQueen/pseuds/DazzlingQueen
Summary: Tony Stark no conocía el amor sincero, pero eso cambió cuando un Steve Rogers de otra tierra, considerablemente más oscura que la suya, lo encontró.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tú! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574665
Kudos: 41





	¿Qué tan malo es dejarse amar por un asesino?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi querida amiga! ¡Espero lo disfrutes!

El multiverso era un lugar amplio, era prácticamente infinito, versiones suyas aquí y allá. No le irritaba que hubiese cientos como él, pero le irritaba que todos fueran tan sosos y decidieran mantenerse del lado "bueno" del mundo.   
Claramente ninguna de esas estúpidas versiones suyas conocía el mundo en realidad, ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que eran monstruos por naturaleza.  
Pero sin duda quien más le irritaba de todos era su versión del jardín de niños, Steve Rogers del universo conocido como Avengers Academy. Era un niño que creía fielmente en la libertad, la justicia y la bondad.  
Carajo, cómo lo repudiaba.  
El Capitán Hydra, planeó la ida a aquel universo para corromper a sus amigos y mostrarle la verdad del ser humano.  
Decidió iniciar con Tony Stark, aparentemente el punto débil en la mayoría de los Rogers. En su universo Anthony Stark era un Alpha conocido como Superior Iron-Man, su aliado en su plan de dominación mundial, le facilitaba algunas cosas a cambio de que que eliminara a sus objetivos, pero definitivamente no era su punto débil.  
Así que hizo su primer visita a la Torre Stark durante la noche, colocando un dispositivo para que JARVIS no advirtiera de su presencia.  
El dulce aroma de un Omega joven lo recibió, era... Demasiado bueno, agradable y de alguna forma reconfortante, la saliva se acumuló en su boca mientras inhalaba profundamente.  
Recorrió el lugar buscando a Tony Stark, el indiscutible dueño del aroma y cuando lo encontró sumido en un sueño profundo, su cuerpo actuó por instinto.   
Se acercó al adolescente, estirando la mano para tocar su mejilla, cálida y tersa. Escuchó un ronroneo por parte del Omega y liberó su aroma en respuesta, acercándose todavía más sin poder evitarlo, era la creatura más bella del multiverso, con sus cabellos alborotados y la mitad de su cuerpo descubierto.   
Fue entonces cuando Tony despertó y lo vio, un Alpha en su hogar, su cuarto. Se quedó paralizado durante unos minutos, llamando a JARVIS en voz baja, aunque por supuesto, este no contestaría.  
Y el Capitán cambió de planes, a la mierda el Steve Rogers de ese universo, él tenía ahora algo mucho más importante que un simple idiota siendo torturado, tenía un Omega, su compañero.  
Y sin meditarlo más, tomó al chico entre sus brazos, enterrando la nariz brevemente en su cuello antes de activar la máquina que los sacaría de ese absurdo universo.  
-¡Déjame! ¡Quién eres! -El Omega emitió un pequeño gruñido cuando el salto se llevó a cabo y se afirmó del Alpha que lo secuestraba, sintiendo un tirón en todo su cuerpo.  
Unos segundos después cuando estuvieron en la base de Hydra, el Omega trató de soltarse de su captor sin conseguirlo.  
-Ahora soy tu Alpha, Tony Stark y es mejor que te acostumbres a ello. -El mencionado se sintió frío, pero al mismo tiempo su Omega se sintió calido y feliz. A este punto no sabía que le atemorizaba más, si estar a merced de un lunático sin escrúpulos o que su instinto estuviese de acuerdo.  
-Me niego. No seré tu Omega, ni ahora ni nunca. -Le aseguró Tony mientras Steve sonreía y llevaba a su precioso Omega al cuarto donde dormirían juntos.  
Más pronto que tarde, el Capitán Hydra de dio cuenta que Tony podía ser increíblemente caprichoso y voluntarioso, lo que más que enfadarlo le encantaba, adoraba cuando le demandaba algo y lo obligaba a ceder.  
No era un comportamiento típico de un Omega y eso era ustamente lo que lo hacía perfecto.  
Tony pronto entendió que el Alpha no iba a devolverlo a su hogar y que realmente planeaba hacerlo su Omega. Dormían juntos, se bañaban juntos y comían juntos, pese a eso, Hydra nunca se propasó ni lo hizo sentir como un objeto, lo adoraba, podía verlo en su mirada, cuando pensaba que no lo estaba mirando.  
Poco a poco el adolescente se iba enamorando de ese hombre, gracias a la dulzura con la que lo abrazaba cuando despertaba de una pesadilla, o cuando tenía una crisis de dolor fantasma en su brazo y Steve lo sujetaba para que no se hiriera el muñón, inmovilizándolo con cuidado, solo lo suficiente para que no se hiciera daño.  
Jamás lo juzgó, por el contrario, se quedaba envolviéndolo de forma protectora, besando sus cabellos y a ratos le cantaba para calmarlo, hasta que él simplemente caía ante sus brazos y se quedaba dormido, sintiéndose protegido incluso de sí mismo.  
Además, mientras comían o cuando el Alpha tenía tiempo libre, adoraba escucharlo, no se quejaba nunca de sus disparates ni sus bromas, por el contrario reía y le pedía que le dijera más de él, Tony no comprendía cómo podía seguir pidiéndole que le dijera de su vida, de sus inventos, pero vaya que lo hacía sentir bien.  
El dulce y joven Tony se había enamorado del Capitán Hydra, no por obligación, sino porque había sido el único ser en toda su vida 《además de su adorado JARVIS》que lo valoraba por quien era, que lo escuchaba de verdad y que lo protegía sin importar nada.  
Sinceramente, estaba ahora totalmente enamorado de ese hombre de sus ojos carmesí y su alta e impresionante figura, de los ruidos tiernos que hacía al dormir, sus muecas cuando algo que comía no le gustaba, el esfuerzo que hacía por entender la física avanzada por él y la forma en que lo miraba, como si fuera el ser más increíble del mundo.  
A un par de meses de haber sido llevado a la base de Hydra, Tony besaba al Alpha cada vez que podía, pasaba largos minutos sobre sus piernas, probando la boca del hombre que amaba, sintiéndose más suyo a cada momento.  
Pero cada vez que buscaba aumentar el contacto con él, siempre era frenado, Steve sujetaba sus manos delicadamente y lo detenía, recostándolo sobre la cama y subiendo sobre su cuerpo para solo besarle.  
Y Tony no entendía por qué, si el Alpha había prometido que lo haría suyo, por qué ahora se negaba al contacto y al deseo que ambos sabían que sentían uno por el otro, lo que no sabía es que Steve se había prometido esperar hasta el celo de Tony para tomarlo por primera vez, porque estaba seguro que apenas tocase su tersa piel y se enterrase profundamente en su cuerpo, lo marcaría, reclamaría al Omega como suyo y quería que en ese momento Tony sufriera lo menos posible, además de hacer la ocasión lo más especial posible.  
Así que cuando Tony inconscientemente comenzó a preparar un nido y su aroma se fue haciendo paulatinamente más dulce, Steve preparó todo para aislarse con el Omega el tiempo que durase el celo.  
-¿Me tomarás por fin? -Preguntó el adolescente, sintiendo sus pezones hinchados y sensibles, con el cuerpo caliente y las mejillas rojas, recostado sobre las prendas de su Alpha.  
-¿Es eso lo que quieres? -El Alpha tragó seco, sin poder despegar la mirada del Omega que yacía en la cama, únicamente vestido con una camisa que pertenecía al rubio, su piel estaba perlada por el sudor y estaba comenzando a tornarse transparente.  
-Sí... Eso quiero, Alpha. -El ronroneo que siguió a las palabras de Tony le arrebató la poca cordura que le quedaba.  
-Omega... -Gruñó Steve, acercándose al cuerpo del castaño, gateando hacia él como un depredador que asesinará a su presa, arrebatándole lo poco de ropa que llevaba.  
Tony emitió un gemido suave y bajo, separando sus piernas, mostrándole al Alpha lo húmedo y necesitado que estaba por él, lo abierto y preparado que se encontraba para ser follado.  
-Aquí, Steve... -Susurró el Omega, llevando una mano hacia uno de sus nalgas separándolas para mostrarse, empapado.  
Fue todo lo que el rubio necesitó para lanzarse sobre su cuerpo como un animal, besando cada tramo de su piel, acariciándolo con lujuria asegurándose de tocar cada parte de él.  
Marcó al Omega como suyo en la primer noche del celo, selló la unión con su nudo, hinchándose en el ano de Tony, asegurando que lo dejaría criando.  
Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para complacerlo, para darle la mejor experiencia de su vida, mientras él mismo la obtenía también.  
Pasado el calor, su Omega despertó cansado, adolorido y hambriento, su Alpha lo alimentó y le ayudó a darse un baño caliente, lo que alivió sus músculos tensos.  
Ahora más que nunca Tony estaba seguro que Steve era el ser con el que había soñado desde que tenía memoria y estuvo seguro que era el amor de su vida.  
Steve, él sabía que Tony era su complemento, era su alma gemela y lo supo en el instante en que lo vio, pero ahora el sentimiento se habia reforzado en su pecho.  
Pero claro, Tony Stark no era imbécil, él sabía que su Alpha asesinaba a diestra y siniestra, que había hecho cosas terribles en toda su vida; su Steve Rogers, su Capitán, solo era dulce con él mientras que con el resto del mundo no era más que un vil y despiadado asesino, que solo sabía tomar lo que quería por la fuerza y para ser sincero, esto no le importaba en lo más minimo.  
Mientras Steve le amase tanto como ahora, Tony sería el Omega más feliz del mundo.


End file.
